Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo bed for a utility vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a cargo bed for a utility vehicle, which includes a side wall provided thereabove with a bed rail with a space therebetween. The bed rail is utilized for multiple purposes, such as hanging a cargo locking rope from the bed rail, attaching an accessory to the bed rail, or the like with use of the space.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,864,208 discloses a side wall of a cargo bed configured by a resin side panel. The side panel is integrally provided, at front and rear ends, with a pair of support legs that support a bed rail provided therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 9,187,023 discloses a side wall provided with a side panel at a framework except for its upper portion. The upper portion of the framework exposed from the side panel serves as a bed rail.